YUGIOH: ALPHA
by fvgagua9
Summary: The world which is at stake with new enemies but the Ghouls who were thought to be defeated is now a Neo-Ghoul. And Freud must either return to duel or stop... the decision is up to his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Yugioh.  
**

******SUMMARY: **

Freud had lost his parents since he was years-old and was raised by Cyrus Blake and Yugi Muto hiddenly.

He once loved, a girl named Ellai Joson, but he lost her, he also lost his bestfriend, Josh Yunitsas who was killed by Marik Ishtar in a duel, now, all is lost for him, will he be still able to protect the world or will he be quiet and stop dueling?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- THE NEW BEGINNING**

Freud walked to the gate of MAPUA. He will study the program ECE-1 for just one Quarter to have an education College background, enabling him to pursue his professional career in football. But primarily, being a football player is not what he have done since he was young, he was also a duelist, a very powerful duelist, but the memories of dueling makes him hurt.

'This is no use, after all, my cards are just bad memories', he kept telling to himself. MAPUA is the home of great future Engineers and duelists. The legendary duelist, Yugi Muto is still existing nowadays and Freud once met him.

Freud pulled from his bag his "Certification of Matriculation" or "CM" for short, in this College, the CM is one of the most important things, yet it is July 9, 2012 and it is the first day of Classes. He looked at his CM without excitement.

A4 is my section… so…since I am exempted from taking Math10L and Math12L, my first class is at 12:00 noon at the Gym, division 1, he thought.

Freud went around to tour himself. He saw Nieric, his former classmate in SSCR High school.

'Hey Freud… this time it will be different…this time I have another chance to become a good duelist… but seriously, I am excited for the classes…aren't you? ', said Nieric.

'Not really that excited, College is challenging, but yeah, I am studying for just one quarter then going to turn to a pro soccer player, playing for Valencia CF', Freud replied. 'But you aren't exempted of your 2 lab subjects, are you?'

'Oh yeah…I need to hurry to find my room…bye for now', said Nieric as he waved goodbye and left, hurrying to the south building.

'How did I lost? ', asked the duelist with the red clothes. 'NO… how did you complete the Exodia?'

'Because I know I will have luck, so I won for today Kier', said the duelist with yellow clothes. 'But I already won so I must leave now… sorry for your inconvenience…but I don't study here'.

Kier challenged him a rematch but the duelist with yellow clothes left, Kier also left.

So dueling is also encourage in this school, thought Freud.

Then memories flashed back to him when he remembered dueling, the day he saved SSCR, the day he challenged Jaden Yuki, the time when he was able to do many things because of dueling, the day when he became the Champion of his high school…the day…when he lost someone very important.

Freud tried to stop thinking of his past and continued to go to Gym1 and he saw some students.

'Excuse me, is this section A4? ',asked Freud.

'Yes…who are you? My name is Donnie', answered the guy in the bleachers. 'Are you in section a4 too?'

'I am in section A4 too, my name is Freud…so..are we gonna wait for our professor? ',asked Freud.

'Yes, we should, right Peter? ',asked Donnie to his seatmate.

'We will. But if after 30 minutes and the professor never arrives, then we will have the rest of the time free', replied his seatmate named Peter.

Freud introduced himself to his other classmates and he sat beside John Rey and Christopher to wait for their professor.

'I have heard that there are good and wise duelists studying here in MAPUA', said John. 'Do you know some of them?'

'No, because there are lots of duelists here in MAPUA', said Christopher. 'But we are duelists also, me I use a basic deck because I don't pressure myself on dueling.'

'Me I use a bug type deck because my favorite card is the Great Moth', said John. 'You Freud, what type of deck do you use?'

'I have already forgotten everything about dueling, because of what happened in the past', said Freud. 'Sorry if you're expecting me that I'm an active duelist, well I'm not, I am just studying here for one semester and then I'll go to Spain to play professional football.

They waited for 30 long minutes but the professor never arrived, so they decided to leave at once.

They went to the 3rd floor of the north building room 301 for their next subject, ECE100. There they met most of the classmates for the semester.

'Dude… I saw you this morning, you're dueling a guy who's not a MAPUA student', said Peter.

'Oh… but I lost to that guy, I don't know who's that guy, but he's very strong, he uses monsters with 3000 attack and above', Kier reacted. 'So if we'll have a rematch, I'll make sure he will fall.'

Soon, the professor went in, introduced himself as Professor Cardenas.

'Class, I don't use facebook, so please use yahoo mail to submit online assignments, but the deadline is on the 10th week so don't be pressured', said Sir Cardenas.

'He'll only live for 4 years…I guess', whispered Enosh. He made the boys near him laugh as they heard him.

'He will die…', said Ronald in a whispering voice. 'In a car accident.'

The laughter became louder but Sir Cardenas never minded and continued discussing about the backgrounds of ECE and about the path of their College life.

Soon, the discussion ended and it was time to go home. The first day of College life was good,

Freud went to his dorm and thought of the next day before he slept. Will I be happy at College, now that I've lost her… I must find a new way of being happy, and that is fame, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- DECISIONS**

Freud went to the 4th floor to room 407 for his MATH 12 class, he was the last to go to the classroom, the others were already there, Freud opened the door and stepped in, the Professor is not yet there.

'Hey, how are you dude? ',Peter greeted him and the others looked at him, who would not? A student who's only here for one semester then will turn to a professional football player.

'I am fine… just a bit tired', said Freud as he sat between Peter and Emil.

'The professor is not yet here, because it is just 7:20 and our class is at 7:30 in the morning', said Kevin. 'But we expect that the Professor is already ready and is just waiting for us.'

'Maybe not, some are just really late comers', said Ronald. 'Yesterday, I saw a professor dueling too against his student, I never finished their duel but I think that the Prof wins.'

'Better or not, once others challenge me, I will strike them off with my powerful Fiend-type deck', said Mark. His seatmates silenced and listened.

'Hey Freud? Who do you think is the most beautiful girl in this classroom? ',asked Peter. The whole class became quiet as they were waiting for Freud's answer. Freud looked around, pretending to choose.

'No one hits my taste, for me all of them are beautiful', answered Freud. But really, who's that girl in front of me? Well… this is just a crush… no pressure, he thought.

'You're weak dude… ', said Peter. 'But it's ok, because it's just the second day of our classes after all.'

Then suddenly, the door opened and a professor entered the room. He was a man, about 5ft 4 inches in height and his hair… and face…

Freud started to laugh silently, his seatmates and the guys behind him looked at him.

'What is it Freud? What's the problem? ',whispered Christian from behind.

'He looks like Jaworski', Freud whispered back. The guys near him laughed as they heard his answer to the question.

'GI-NE-BRA!', Enosh shouted and the guys behind started to laugh, the girls looked behind too but they managed to stop. Then they looked in front again as their Professor started to speak.

'Section A4… I am not your real professor, your real professor is in the hospital, having some treatment, she'll be back at September, her name is Maria Exconde', said their professor.

Everybody fell silent. 'Professor Ex-conde… ', Emil broke off.

'Yes, and you know very well that she's one of the members of the Profs who are in the group called LEEDS', said their professor.

'Wish her luck, she'll be the same as Dolphy', Freud whispered and the guys from behind laughed again.

'Ha ha ha! ', Enosh laughed. 'DOLPHY!'

Everybody in the classroom laughed and then finally they stopped again and their prof continued.

'By the way, my name is Dan Andrew Magcuyao, I am a licensed Electronics and Communication Engineer, that means I also took up the course ECE', said their Prof.

'Nice to meet you Sir Magcuyao', said Cedric. 'Wish you'll be our permanent prof.'

'Thank… now for today… I'll just tell you about the requirements and then I'll tell some stories here at MAPUA', said Sir Magcuyao.

* * *

After their first 3 classes, they had their lunch at 12:00 noon…

Freud joined Christian, Earl, Ronald, Enosh, Jared, Kier, Daniel and some others to play DOTA after eating lunch.

'Where are we eating? ',asked Enosh. 'I'm so hungry.'

'Anywhere as long as we fill our tummies well', said Ronald. 'Especially your 400Gb tummy Enosh.'

They laughed a bit and Freud left. 'Sorry guys, but I'll catch-up at your game at netguild, sorry but I'll need to meet someone this lunch', said Freud, apologizing.

'It's ok Freud', said Ronald.

'But we want to see you there', said Enosh. 'If you don't I'll eat you', he added as a joke.

'Freud, come on! Just join us… who's it that you're gonna meet?' ,asked Christian.

'It is none of your business', replied Freud. 'See you soon' He said then he left the group.

They continued to walk, heading the eatery just below the netguild building.

'You know what? Freud is suspicious… but it's ok', said Daniel.

'Everyone in the class is a duelist, even the girls have decks in case we are required, but Freud is not a duelist nor he have no deck', said Jared.

'We'll know soon… why he never duels', said Enosh as they arrived at the eatery.

* * *

At the Shadow Stronghold…

'Marik… you've done well, you too Irvin and Felizardo, but we must get the God cards or unseal Reshef to conquer the world with our shadow cards', said Dartz.

'Oh Dartz my Lord, we will succeed, even Yugi is not enough to defeat you powers, and the God cards are nowhere to be seen so no one will be able to stop the Neo-Ghouls from robbing souls, once we get 200 souls, we will be able to revive Reshef', said Marik.

'For now we have no soul yet', said Irvin. But we have3 other allies, one in Manila, one in Cavite and one in Cebu', reported Felizardo. 'We're very powerful to be defeated, our Neo-Ghouls by the lead of Odion is too strong for any normal duelist.'

'I know one place where there are many souls to be robbed… since no one is guarding that place… in Intramuros there are 3 Colleges, Letran, Lyceum and MAPUA, no allies of Yugi or Jaden guards that place, and there are duelists existing there', said Irvin. 'So why don't we try to collect souls from there?'

'Ok, but don't lose, once one of us lose, we lose 5 souls in our storage', said Dartz as he sat at his throne again.

* * *

Freud went in front of the 7-Eleven store. 'Hey', said Freud as he called a guy who's looking suspicious.

'What do you want?', asked the guy badly. 'I am Strings, a Neo-Ghoul, and since you talked to me, we duel, you win, you're free to leave, you lose, your soul is mine.'

'Fine', said Freud as he took out his deck and shuffled it. Then placed it at his dueling-plate. Strings did the same.

2 girl Lyceum students went close to him. 'Please win the duel… our friend's soul is taken by that guy… ',said the first one.

'Don't worry, I'll show him who I am', said Freud.

'DUEL! ', both shouted

-FREUD: 4000LP

-STRINGS: 4000LP

'My turn, I set 2 cards and I summon Luster Dragon in attack position, that ends my turn', said Strings. 'Boy, my monster is just level 4 but has very high attack power.

-LUSTER DRAGON (ATK: 1900 DEF:1600)

'My turn Strings', said Freud as he drew a card. _Good this is pot of greed, one of my favorite spell cards._

'I activate a spell card, pot of greed, this allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck', said Freud.

'Very mistaken, activate trap card, magic jammer, by discarding 1 card from my hand, I get to negate the effect of your spell card, so say goodbye.

The effect of the Pot of Greed is negated but Freud smiled.

'Why are you smiling bitch? I just countered you', teased Strings.

'Because that's just one of my plans, now I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon to destroy your other face-down card, that means you have no face-down card left set on the field', said Freud.

A gust of wind that looks like a typhoon hits the face-down card of Strings and it was destroyed.

'Quite well but my monster has a very-high attack', said Strings.

'I activate a spell card, Polymerization, I fuse Gazelle the king of mythical beasts and Berformet to summon… Chimera the flying mythical beast', said Freud as he fused the 2 monsters.

Chimera roared as he descended from above and gave a good entrance, the 2 lyceum students had find hope.

-CHIMERA THE FLYING MYTHICAL BEAST (ATK: 2100 DEF:1500)

'And I'll use Chimera to attack your monster! ',shouted Freud as he declared an attack.

Chimera advanced towards Luster Dragon and used its claws and slashed, destroying the luster Dragon.

-FREUD: 4000LP

-STRINGS: 3800LP

'Now I set 1 card face-down and that ends my turn', said Freud. _Seriously I'll end this duel next turn, I need to meet my friends after all._

'My turn you shit!', shouted Strings madly as he drew a card. 'I activate the spell card dark hole, that means all monsters on the field are destroyed.'

A black hole appeared from the center of the digital duel field and the Chimera was sucked in.

'Sorry but you're not that wise, because of Chimera's effect, I'm able to summon 1 fusion material monster used to summon it, so I summon from my graveyard, Berformet in defense mode', said Freud.

-BERFORMET (ATK:1400 DEF:1800)

'It's still my turn, so I activate a spell card, monster reborn so I revive my luster dragon but I sacrifice it to summon…RYU KOKKI', shouted Strings.

-RYU KOKKI (ATK: 2400 DEF:2000)

'Guess what's its effect, when it is destroyed by a spellcaster or warrior-type monster, that monster that destroyed this card is automatically destroyed, so RYU KOKKI! Attack his monster, SHADOW BLAST! ',shouted Strings.

'I activate a trap card, magic cylinder, it doesn't only negate your attack but also inflicts damage to your LP equal to the attack monster's attack', said Freud.

RYU-KOKKI's shadow blast was negated and it was Strings who was hit.

-FREUD: 4000LP

-STRINGS: 1400LP

'It's ok Freud, I set a card and guess what Freud, my 4 cards in my hand are the 4 parts of the Exodia, once I draw the Left Leg it is all over and my soul is yours to take', said Strings then he laughed for a moment.

Freud drew a card from his deck.

'I activate a trap card Freud, call of the haunted, because of that, I am allowed to summon luster dragon again in 1 attack mode', said Strings.

'I activate the spell card, Magician's burst, by tributing one monster, I am allowed to special summon spellcaster type monster from my hand of any level, so I tribute Berformet to summon, the one… and Only…DARK MAGICIAN!', shouted Freud.

A tomb appeared and it opened and Dark magician arrived at the field.

-DARK MAGICIAN(ATK:2500 DEF:2100)

'Guess what, now I'll attack your luster Dragon! ',shouted Freud. Strings smiled.

Dark Magician raise its staff and launched a beam of dark, destroying the luster dragon.

-FREUD: 4000LP

-STRINGS: 800LP

'But that isn't enough Freud, once I draw the left leg it is all over', teased Strings.

'Sorry but I am a powerful duelist too, I activate the quick-play spell card, DEDICATION THROUGH DARK AND LIGHT, by tributing dark magician, I'll be able to special summon from either my graveyard, hand or deck it's evolution', said Freud.

'No way… that 's ',Strings broke off. 'No… I will not lose.'

'I sacrifice my Dark magician to summon… the mighty and godly… DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS', said Freud.

Dark Magician was covered with black aura then it transformed into Dark Magician of Chaos.

-DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS (ATK:2800 DEF:2600)

'I don't need to activate it's effect anymore because I'll discard from my hand Winged Marshmallon, by discarding it, one of my monsters increases its attack by 1000 until the endphase so sorry Strings', said Freud.

'No… it is impossible, any Neo-Ghoul is unbeatable by a normal duelist', reacted Strings.

-DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS (ATK:_3800_ DEF:2600)

'Now Dark Magician of Chaos, finish this… BLACK MAGIC OF CHAOS! ',shouted Freud.

Dark Magician of Chaos raised its staff and charged then launched a powerful beam, destroying RYU-KOKKI and ending the duel.

-FREUD: 4000LP

-STRINGS: 0LP

'I win the duel', said Freud. The other friend of the 2 lyceum girls was freed.

'Thank you', thanked the first student. 'You are a remarkable duelist after all, your deck is familiar… who are you again?'

'Yeah… tell us your name guy', said the other one, supporting the one who was just freed.

'My name is Freud Gagua', answered Freud. 'But please keep quiet about what you know.'

'Freud… the descendant of Yugi muto… ',the first student broke off. 'But we will be quiet, I promise…'

* * *

Kristel went to the library with Elisse and some of her friends.

'Kristel, do you have a crush on our boy classmates? ',asked Elisse.

'No because I already have a boyfriend far behind from Dasma', answered Kristel.

'Oh, you're taken… ah… ', said Elisse.

'Me, I find that Kevin is my crush', said Anne. But not yet sure, I still want to know his likes and character.'

* * *

Freud went closer to Strings. 'Tell this to your master, try to interfere and I'll defeat you all', said Freud.

'ah… ',Strings broke off, then he used some dark magic and disappeared, leaving the area. Freud hurried to the netguild.

* * *

That afternoon, at 1:25 PM, they went to room 106 to have their last class of the day, HUM10.

'Come on Freud… who's the most beautiful girl for you? For me it is Anne', said Peter but they already know that Peter will use Anne's name to reveal Freud's type.

Freud looked at the other side and pointed to a girl who wears a black and white striped clothing. She was cute and has a good height for a girl, her hair was untied. 'That', whispered Freud.

The whole classroom shouted and yelled, some went wild as they cannot believe it.

'Do you want me her? ',asked Kevin.

'No thanks', replied Freud as he sat down beside Yumiko.

'KRISTEL! ',called Kevin.

'OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! ',shouted the others.

Kristel looked at Kevin who called her.

'This is Gagua… and he said you're the most beautiful of all here', said Kevin.

Kristel just smiled and then she looked away again.

'Do you have a boyfriend? ',asked Kevin.

Kristel just smiled at him.

'That means none! Freud this is your chance to end your miserable life! ',shouted Kevin.

'The fact that whether she has a boyfriend or not, I might love her', said Freud, joking but his classmates reacted wildly.

Freud found his new inspiration, Kristel Jazmin, despite not knowing that Kristel already has a boyfriend, Freud finds new hope and was enlightened, he might be hurt of the past but he must live on.

_Kristel Jazmin, today you're just my crush, but time will go on and I will soon love you… and I wish that you're the one who'll make me happy because if I do love you… you'll be my last and only love ,_ thought Freud.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- NEW ENEMIES ARISING**

Freud walked to his classroom, it was Thursday, he have no classes on Wednesday because he was exempted on MATH10L and MATH12L so he's still a bit cool for now.

Freud cannot forget what happened yesterday, that he just defeated a Neo-Ghoul but that's not the point.

He was thinking while he was walking at the corridor, heading to his room.

_But we already defeated them… and why are they here again? What's Dartz' plan, I don't know what I should do for now… what if my friends gets involved in this? _,thought Freud. _What if even Kristel will be involved as well,_ _oh no what should I do? No do not panic! I can protect them, Yugi entrusted me a card that will lead humanity._

Freud arrived at the room 407 and entered it. He took a small breath and went to sit beside Emil and Christian.

'Bro, yesterday we thrashed Freud, he don't know to play DOTA after all', said Daniel.

'That's just a joke but if I challenge you soccer let's see', said Freud.

'Hey Freud… why did you leave us? Who did you meet? ',asked Ronald.

'It's just private, but to tell you guys, I just finished some business before going to join you guys', replied Freud.

'Boy… he isn't a duelist so he still have no idea about yesterday, 2 Neo-Ghouls attacked MAPUA yesterday, 1 of the 2 attacked was defeated so his soul was taken', informed NJ.

'What? How is that? ',asked Freud.

'The Ghouls who were thought to be defeated were revived and improved by Dartz and they became the Neo-Ghouls which have more power, there are also Ghouls around but we are duelists', said Christian.

'Yes, we are duelists, so we must do our part, we must protect our classmates if able', said Ronald. 'But it is risky.'

'Risky? But you said that your decks are strong enough', said Freud. Seriously, I must not reveal what I've got hidden, he said in his mind.

'Freud, this is no joke, we will do our best to protect the world if able', said Daniel.

'Yeah, yesterday, many Ghouls attacked, luckily no one was captured and no soul yet was collected, so we must be alert', said Christian.

'Yeah Christian', said Jared.

The girls were having a chat as well…

'Did you heard that… it is so scary… we're not too good duelists', said Anne.

'Do not fear, they'll not attack if we move fast', said Marge. 'Just run away and let the others handle the trouble, we cannot risk our souls.'

'If that is true, then nowhere is safe', said Kristel. 'How's that? Not all of us have good decks or not all of us are good duelists, Freud is not a duelist so he's a liability for the class.'

'He isn't, he can run very fast that no one can catch him', said Yumiko, joking. It caused the girls to laugh then Sir Magcuyao entered the class and began discussing.

* * *

Irvin returned to the Shadow Stronghold with his other ally.

'Well done, we have 10 souls already, we need 190 more to awaken Reshef for victory', said Dartz. 'And you Chaos, I want you to join the attack on Intramuros, I feel that one of the God cards is hidden there, you have one of them, right?'

'Yes Master', answered the Mysterious guy named Chaos. 'I will use that God card to put their souls into our collection for our sake.'

* * *

'Ok class, that's all for today, see you', said Ma'am Chela. 'Tomorrow please submit your assignments with complete solution written on a short bondpaper.' After that remarks, she left the room first.

'Men, she's really beautiful', whispered NJ. 'After all we must know what her age is, for me it is as if she's just teaching for 2 years or less.'

Daniel gave him a blow. 'Hey come on, she's already a teacher and your dragon is just 1 inch long! ', he teased NJ.

Christian, Ronald, Kier, Ferds, Carlo and Jared laughed at NJ.

'DO-RAE-MON! _Hopiang MUNGGO!_', teased Ronald and they continued to laugh for a moment then they stopped and headed to the door.

'So, play dota this break? ',suggested Christian.

'NO way, there a Neo-Ghouls! ',replied NJ. 'I don't want to be involved in fights.'

'Oh come on, but we're going', said Jared. 'Let's go, right Freud?'

_It is impossible, we already defeated them before, this is not good, I cannot do anything, I cannot admit that I'm a duelist, what will I tell them if they ask the type of my deck? That I use almost all cards Yugi uses before, no, I must keep my secret until the time is right, even for Kristel, _thought Freud.

'Freud, Kristel already has a boyfriend named Jordan Bacani', said Jared. 'But do not loose hope, it's ok.'

'Yeah Freud, married couples separates by divorce so even for the case of a boyfriend and girlfriend, Freud, you still have a shot on Kristel', said Ronald.

'I know, I have a never-say die attitude', said Freud in a brave voice. 'Come on, let's have some lunch first and play DOTA if you want.'

* * *

Later…

'Freud! Ronald! Christian! HELP! ',shouted Elisse as she ran towards them, about 1 hour before their next class. Marge and some others was with her.

'What is it? ',asked Freud. 'Is it important?'

'Yeah, we're on our way to netguild', said Jared.

'This is serious! Most of our classmates' souls were taken by a Neo-Ghoul named Arkana! All of them lost, some other students also lost, but the Neo-Ghoul promises that once he loses, all souls he takes are freed', said Elisse.

'This is not good because Earl, Hanna, Ria, Anne, Enosh, and Roe's souls were all taken, they lost by the powerful attack power of Arkana… we don't wanna be challenged… ', said Marge.

'Where is he now? I'm going to make him pay for what he've done on Hanna! ',shouted Emil angrily.

'Yes, no one must hurt my friends', said NJ. 'Where is that Ar-kana?!'

'He's in the Quadrangle, that's why there are no vehicles parked there', said Marge.

'Thank you, let's go', said Jared.

* * *

Soon, all of them challenged Arkana to redeem the souls of their friends. Freud was in the Gym because they gave him the instructions to hide there for safety since they knew he doesn't duel.

They're my friends… I cannot let them be in danger! ,he thought for a moment then he decided to leave the Gym and head to the Quadrangle just in time to see Kristel being attacked directly.

'FINISH THAT GIRL SUMMONED SKULL! ',shouted Arkana.

The summoned skull raised its hands and launched 2 bolts of lightning, hitting Kristel and turning her lifepoints to 0, she lost the duel and shouted in agony as Arkana took her soul.

'20 total souls', said Arkana. 'This is enough for today…'

'Freud, I'll challenge him', said Ronald from behind. 'You stay back for safety.'

'No Ronald, you stay back for safety, this is the right time to tell the truth', said Freud as he stepped forward and placed his deck at his dueling disk. 'Arkana, I challenge you in a duel!'

Ronald was surprised and shocked on what he have just heard, Arkana looked at Freud.

'So, another collection, this is a simple rule, you win, you go free and all the other souls I have, you loose, your own soul is mine', said Arkana.

'Fine, then now we duel', said Freud. 'I will not forgive you Ar-kana, for what you've done on Kristel, I'll show you that you must not disturb my life!'

The duel between Freud and Arkana was about to start, Ronald was shocked on what he had heard and was now watching, is this the right time to reveal Freud's secret?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4- REVIVED WINGS**

Both Freud and Arkana shuffled their decks.

-ARKANA: 4000LP

-FREUD: 4000LP

'Are you ready to duel you motherfucker? You're such a weakling, my turn', said Arkana as he drew a card. 'I activate a spell card, card destruction, both of us discard all of our cards in our hands and draws the same number of cards that we discarded.'

'Ok', said Freud. No this is not good, my Buster Blader and Mirror force is already in my graveyard, my key cards left are slimmer now, he thought.

Both drew 5 cards again and Arkana smiled.

'I summon Giant Orc in attack position', said Arkana. 'I'll finish this quick.'

-GIANT ORC (ATK:2200 DEF:0)

'I don't need any defense for now because offense is better, so I'll set 3 cards and that will do for my turn', said Arkana. 'Bit scared kid?'

'NO! ',replied Freud as he drew a card, most of the MAPUAN students were moving away because of fear but Ronald and some were still watching. 'My only monster is destroyed.'

'You can do it Freud', said Ronald. 'If you don't I'll rest you back.'

'I summon Beaver Warrior in defense position', said Freud.

-BEAVER WARRIOR (ATK:1200 DEF:1500)

'Then I'll set 2 cards', said Freud.

'I activate trap card, Raigek-Break! By discarding 1 card from my hand I get to destroy 1 card on the field and I choose to destroy your monster', said Arkana. 'That is tactics you fool!'

A shock of thunder hits Beaver warrior and destroys it.

'But that will do for my turn', said Freud. 'It is now your turn, go and let's see if Neo-Ghouls are really powerful.'

'You are mistaken to question my powers! ',shouted Arkana as he drew his card from the top of his deck.

'Now that you're open I will activate the spell card monster reborn to special summon your beaver warrior to my side of the field', said Arkana.

'No… that one', Freud broke off.

'I will sacrifice the beaver warrior to summon summoned skull', said Arkana proudly.

-SUMMONED SKULL (ATK:2500 DEF:1200)

'Now Freud taste this… Giant Orc! Direct attack! '.shouted Arkana.

Giant Orc advanced towards Freud and smashed its axe, hurting Freud who collapsed from his place but managed to stand up again.

-ARKANA: 4000LP

-FREUD: 1800LP

'But it will be in defense mode once it attacks Arkana so it will be in defense mode and its defense is 0', said Freud.

Giant orc hid its axe and turned to defense position.

'Well done but not enough because I'll finish it now… Summoned skull! Finish Freud! Fiend Thunder! ',shouted Arkana.

Summoned skull charged and launched a beam of lightning, towards Freud and caused an explosion.

'FREUD! ',shouted Ronald in horror. 'FREUD!'

'It's ok… ',said Freud as he appeared after the explosion.

'It is a miracle but it is ok, I'll finish you next turn so now it's the end of my turn', said Arkana. 'You're just lucky that you have saved yourself.'

'Yes, thanks to Kuriboh, by discarding it, the attack damage done by an attacking opponent's monster becomes 0', said Freud as he drew a card. _Kristel, I'll save you, do not fear now, if the souls captured are watching now… I have to tell them who really I am._

'What kid? Already afraid of me? ',teased Arkana. 'Or afraid to lose your soul, you cannot be a hero, no one is a hero when someone duels me!'

'Let's see', said Freud. 'I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards from my deck.' He drew 2 cards and looked at those cards, the cards where the 'Polymerization' and Curse of Dragon.'

_But I cannot use them, I do not have Gaia the fierce knight in my hand or field, so how should I survive?_ ,he thought. 'I will summon Big shield Gardna in defense position and I will set a card and that will end my turn', said Freud.

-BIG SHIELD GARDNA (ATK:100 DEF:2600)

'Once I was amazed because you survived my primary attacks but now is the time to show my secondary and final attacks', said Arkana as he drew a card.

Freud is planning to defend with his monster first, that is a good strategy, but how long can he survive? ,thought Ronald in mind.

'I will sacrifice both my Summoned skull and Giant orc to summon my most powerful monster of death… ', said Arkana.

Freud was looking at his cards in hand. How can I win? I need to formulate my moves, a wrong move can cause the lose of everyone, he thought.

'Freud… you're wrong to challenge me, you'll just be one of the collection of souls I have', said Arkana. 'Because I summon now… Infernal Emperor!'

-INFERNAL EMPEROR (ATK:2800 DEF:2600)

'Infernal Emperor… no this isn't good', said Freud to himself.

'NO WAY! 'reacted Ronald. Then NJ arrived from behind.

'I thought your soul was also sucked by Arkana? ',asked Ronald.

'I never challenged him and escaped to the canteen to eat some donuts', said NJ. 'Hey, that's Freud.'

'He is there, but he never told us he's a duelist', said Ronald.

'We don't know the reason, let's just watch', said NJ.\

'And I will destroy your only monster', said Arkana.

Infernal Emperor charged then released a breath of flames, destroying Big shield Gardna and leaving Freud open.

'You're surviving for some time… so I will set a card and end my turn', said Arkana. 'Your next turn might be your last turn and last breath of your life so make sure you enjoy it!'

Freud drew a cardand looked at it to start his turn. _This is it! Monster reborn! Since discarded 5 cards in my first turn, I can revive the monsters there, so I can still save them _,he thought.

'I will not give up, I activate the spell card Monster reborn! ',shouted Freud as he raised the spell card and activated it. 'By its effect, I can revive a monster from either graveyard.'

'Oh yes… but you're unlucky, the most powerful monster in the graveyard is my summoned skull, yet its attack points is not enough to beat my Infernal Emperor. So your doom is in my hands', said Arkana.

-ARKANA:4000LP

-FREUD:1800LP

'You're mistaken, because in the very first turn, you used card destruction and we both discarded the first 5 cards that we drew, so now… I special summon… Buster Blader! ',shouted Freud.

'But it's attack is not enough! ',shouted Arkana and laughed a bit. 'Your doomed now!'

-BUSTER BLADER (ATK:2600 DEF:2300)

'That's another of your error, with every dragon in my opponent's graveyard and field, this card's attack increases by 500 points, guess what Arkana? You have 3 dragons in your graveyard, Spear dragon, spirit ryu and Dragon troop', said Freud.

'Don't worry because I'll still survive for the next turn and surely beat you', said Arkana.

'And I'll also summon Dark Crusader in attack position', said Freud.

-BUSTER BLADER (ATK:_4100 _DEF:2300)

-DARK CRUSADER (ATK:1600 DEF:1000)

'I'll activate the spell card, tribute to the doomed, by discarding 1 card, I get to destroy 1 monster on the field so I destroy your Infernal Emperor', said Freud.

'NO! ',reacted Arkana.

A giant fiend hand from the underground took Infernal Emperor and it was destroyed.

'Lastly, I activate the spell card, Cold wave, because of this, no one can activate any spell or trap cards until the end of your next turn, so you cannot use your set cards ', said Freud.

'No… this is no way! ',reacted Arkana madly.

'Nice one Freud! ',chanted Ronald and NJ.

'BUSTER BLADER, finish this duel and free their souls! BUSTER SLASHER! ',shouted Freud as he declared an attack.

Buster blader advanced towards Arkana and then raised its sword and slashed it twice, hitting Arkana with power and defeating him.

-ARKANA: 0LP

-FREUD: 1800LP

'That's the name of the game, I win', said Freud as he pointed Arkana, Ronald and NJ rushed towards him to congratulate him.

The souls one by one returned to their places and soon… everyone that was captured by Arkana was now freed and released to be alive once more.

Christian, Emil and the rest where there and they saw NJ and Ronald pointing Freud.

'How did I lost? You played well but how? I never lose! ',shouted Arkana.

'Well, you're wrong because I trust in my cards so I won, so now, leave this place and never disturb us, or if you want, I'll duel you', said Freud.

Christian, Emil and Kier were listening.

Arkana used his powers to teleport and escape from the campus, leaving them at the Quadrangle.

'Who saved us? ',asked Anne.

'I don't know, I only remembered my defeat', said Hanna.

'Arkana is scary', said Ria. 'But he's been defeated and we have to thank who saved us.'

'Yeah… I was scared though, our souls was taken but luckily we're saved and we must thank whoever it is', said Kristel. _Jordan, if only you're here, things will be better, but you always spend your time playing DOTA instead of going with me, I might be your girlfriend but it seems that DOTA is more important to you than me._

Then they looked at their boy classmates.

'You're a duelist Freud', said Ronald.

'I had to keep my secret because bad memories always comes when I duel but not anymore because the world once needs protectors, it could be us, guys, can we be strong to protect our school and world? ',asked Freud.

'Yeah! ',they replied.

'But Freud is not just a duelist, he uses the monster, Buster blader, it is a rare monster card, only a few has it, even the Dark crusader card is in Freud's deck', said NJ.

'Well, the words that Freud said after he won is just a bit familiar, we will know Freud who you really are as time goes on', said Christian.

'Christian's SHADOW FIEND has 3000 attack points and my SLARDAR has 2800 attack points but still we lost', said Jared.

'There's only one thing to know about what happened today, Freud is one of the strong duelists who ever existed, Freud is mentored by a legendary duelist, aren't you Freud? ',asked Kier.

'You will know soon, for now, you guys are safe and I saved our classmates and of course… Kristel', said Freud.

'NICE ONE! ',shouted Emil.

'OHHHHHH!', shouted the others.

Kristel, Anne, Hanna and Ria looked to their classmates and heard what they had just said.

'But Freud… one day, we should duel too for training', said Emil.

'Yeah, me too', said Ferds.

'Fine for now, let's go home', said Freud.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- THE NEW RIVALRY**

Kristel called Jordan using her cellphone. Jordan was with his friends at his school but still he answered the call of his girlfriend. 'Wait my friends I'll just answer my phone', said Jordan.

'Hello Jordan, where are you now? How are you? ',asked Kristel.

'I'm just ok but you called so thanks, my heart just became stronger', said Jordan.

'Can you come here? I know today's Saturday so why don't you come here? Your class is already over at 1:30PM and mine is at 3:00Pm so why don't we hang out or have a date? ',asked Kristel on her phone.

'Sorry darling, but I'm playing DOTA with my friends, maybe next time', said Jordan.

'DOTA, DOTA, DOTA, DOTA! Is it so important that you will prioritize it over me? Oh fine Jordan! Play and enjoy as long as you want ok?! Because you just hurt me', said Kristel as she cut the call.

'Kri-stel! ',said Jordan to his phone but it was already cut off.

Meanwhile, Freud was walking at the corridor and he saw Kristel.

_She's alone so this is my chance ,_he thought.

'Kristel ',called Freud. 'Good morning.'

Kristel looked at him and she hid her cellphone. 'Oh, good morning too.'

'It's very early and you're already here, why are you looking badtrip? ',asked Freud.

'Freud, yes I have a boyfriend, Jordan Bacani but he never even spends time with me, he'll play DOTA instead of dating me', said Kristel.

'Well, I'm busy today because I'm playing for MAPUA Fc but if you want I can come with you', said Freud.

'Thanks for the offer but I cannot come with you, Jordan might kill you with his gang', said Kristel. 'But if he continues to be like this, I'll come with you.'

'It's ok', said Freud. Soon Kristel, I'll show you how much I will take care of you because Kristel, I already love you ,he thought.

Soon, some more of their classmates arrived and finally the door opened and they entered the classroom to have their class.

* * *

Of course, not all are happy that day…

'Jordan, you alright? ',asked his friend.

'You know what guys, I'm not coming today to join your DOTA game against the Dogma team, I need to see Kristel in MAPUA today', said Jordan worriedly looking at his cellphone, at Kristel's picture.

'Dude we understand, go now! Before it's too late', said his friend.

'Thank you for your understanding, don't worry, next game I'll join you promise', said Jordan as he left.

* * *

Freud, Ronald, Ferds, Jared, Christian, Kier, NJ, Daniel and Carlo went out of the campus for lunch.

'Come on, let's play DOTA', said Christian. 'But yeah, we don't need to play everyday, we'll get sick of DOTA.'

'That's true, we're just gonna eat outside and challenge some duelists, I miss dueling', said Ferds.

'You bet, however many LPU students are powerful duelists', said Jared. 'We don't need to disturb others to duel.'

'Yeah Freud, let's duel after eating, we can finish it for an hour', said Christian.

'Sorry guys but I'm not dueling anyone of you today, maybe next time, I'm not in the mood', said Freud. 'Besides I'm still a bit injured of Arkana's attacks.'

'Oh yeah, it is a shadow game duel so the attacks and damages are real and you'll feel them all', said Ronald. 'So let's just think of another trip.'

* * *

'Kristel, you alright? You've been quiet today until now, please speak', said Elisse.

They were in a table in the library, they already finished eating lunch.

'I don't know what to feel, but Jordan is just prioritizing DOTA instead of me, I hate to say this but I need him for now, however he's busy', said Kristel.

'Freud can help you, he can be a friend', suggested Marge. 'After all, he's good.'

'Thanks for the suggestion but I don't want to disturb others especially Freud who only have 10 weeks of stay here before going to Spain', said Kristel. 'Jordan and me have been together for 2 years, in that 2 years, we have been splitting and going back into relationship, so now we might break up.'

'Huh? So you and Jordan are not bonded strongly', said Elisse.

'Yes, that might be true, we have but a few memories sweet, the rest together but quiet', said Kristel. 'And now we're away I am the one pursuing him to go here.'

'Kristel, if Jordan will never visit you today then fine, but if we will never visit you here because he'll just have another agenda then that's not good', said Marge.

'Even if he go here today, I will tell him what he should be doing', said Kristel.

* * *

They had their Hum10 class at the room S106 and after classes, Freud and his friends decided to go out somewhere for refreshment since it is their weekend and end of their first week of classes.

Jordan entered the MAPUA campus and went to search for Kristel with his friend, but they never know where to find her.

'Oh my god, this school is big', said his friend.

'Where the fuck is Kristel? I need to find her', said Jordan.

'Well this school is wide so we must hurry', said his friend.

Freud and his friends were talking to each other when Freud saw Jordan near the entrance of the North Building.

'Guy's I'll leave you for a moment, I'll handle some business', said Freud.

'Huh?', reacted Emil.

Freud went near Jordan and his friend and he called their attention.

'Jordan Bacani', said Freud.

'Yes I am Jordan Bacani, hey! Are you a first-year? Do you know where to find Kristel Jazmin, she's my girlfriend and I need to talk to her for… ',Jordan broke off.

'I know Jordan, I am Freud Gagua, one of her classmates, and I know that you're her boyfriend, I also know that you almost forgot to go here because you wanted to play DOTA, so you don't really love her, don't you? ',asked Freud.

His friends looked at him hidden and soon came closer to see and hear them.

'Of course I love her, so you're Freud Ga-gua! The one who said that Kristel is the most beautiful girl in her section', said Jordan. 'So Freud, just tell me where she is.'

'I don't know, but I want to duel you Jordan! Whoever wins will have Kristel', said Freud as he placed his deck at his duel disk.

'Fine you sucker, let's see if you could beat me, the one and only Bacani King', said Jordan as he placed his deck at his duel disk.

Kier was shocked. 'That guy… is the one who defeated me in 3 turns', he reacted.

'What? 3 turns? He's powerful', said Ronald. 'Freud's only hope is for his Buster Blader and we don't know yet the full power of his deck.'

'Jordan, you can finish this right? ',asked his friend.

'Yes in 3 turns', said Jordan. 'Take your first turn.'

'No you can go first', said Freud. 'It's ok but I promise to defeat you.'

'Let's see', said Jordan.

Both drew 5 cards and Jordan drew his first card.

NJ tried to run away but Daniel caught him at his shirt.

'And where do you think you're going? ',asked Daniel.

'I need to inform Kristel of this! ',replied NJ as he went away fast.

Freud and Jordan have met each other, have started to duel each other, but will Freud be needing to use his hidden power? Or will Jordan win and will show that he's the real fit BF of Kristel?

'Boy this is shadow game duel', said Jordan.

'Yes Jordan Bacani, the normal duel is only for kids', said Freud. He looked at his cards. _Dark Magician, I trust in you, I'll win this duel for Kristel _,he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER 6- BLAZING DUEL**

Freud and Jordan started a duel. One of Jordan's friends came all the way from Las Pinas just to find Kristel, but instead they found a duel.

-JORDAN: 4000LP

-FREUD:4000LP

'Freud is very brave, he challenged Jordan', said Ronald.

'That guy defeated me, he's a strong duelist', said Kier.

'And NJ is looking for Kristel? For what? This is gonna be fun', said Kristian.

Jordan drew a card from his deck. I'm gonna thrash this Gagua down Kristel, I'll prove him that he's nothing but a sore duelist, he thought. 'I summon La Jinn the Mystical Geenie of the Lamp', said Jordan. 'Then I'll set a card and I'll end my turn, now show me who you are Gagua.'

-LA JINN THE MYSTICAL GEENIE OF THE LAMP(ATK:1800 DEF:1000)

'He begins with monsters with powerful and high attacks, then he'll be able to summon soon his favorite cards', said Kier. 'That's how I lost.'

'My turn', said Freud as he drew a card. _Nice one, this is my favorite equip card, axe of despair. I'll use this to destroy his monster. _'I will summon Feral Imp in attack position.'

-FERAL IMP(ATK:1300 DEF:1400)

'However Freud, you are careless, you summoned it in attack mode so you're just making yourself take damage from me', said Jordan.

'In that case you are mistaken, I activate a spell card, Axe of despair! By equipping it to my monster, it's attack increases by 1000 points', said Freud. 'That's just enough to destroy your monster for now.'

-FERAL IMP(ATK:_2300 _DEF:1400)

'So you're also a bit good ah', said Jordan. 'But not better than me.'

'Feral Imp, attack La Jinn! ',shouted Freud.

Feral Imp advanced towards La Jinn, hits it with its horn and smashed its axe towards La Jinn, destroying it,

-JORDAN: 3500LP

-FREUD:4000LP

'To end my turn, I will set 2 cards and I'll end my turn', said Freud. 'Jordan, I'm not easy to beat as you expected.'

'Well, I activate one of my face down cards, a trap card, Jar of greed! Now I draw a card and since its my draw phase I draw another one', said Jordan as he drew 2 cards from the top of his deck and looked at them.

'I activate a spell card, de-spell, I can destroy 1 spell card on the field, so I'll destroy your axe of despair', said Jordan.

'As expected', said Freud.

-FERAL IMP(ATK:1300 DEF:1400)

'I will then now activate the spell card, monster reborn to revive La Jinn and special summon it in attack position, but I will tribute it to summon… Swordstalker!',shouted Jordan.

-SWORDSTALKER(ATK:2000 DEF:1600)

That monster is very rare now, but Jordan is using it, he's hiding something, even to Kristel, he is hiding his true identity as a duelist, I can feel it, thought Freud.

'Now! Taste the pain Gagua! Swordstalker! Destroy Feral Imp with your REQUIEM SLASH! ',shouted Jordan as he declared attack.

Swordstalker advanced with quick speed towards Feral Imp and smashed its sword, destroying its enemy monster.

-JORDAN:3500LP

-FREUD:3300LP

'Now Freud, I'll activate a spell card, Hand destruction, we both must discard 2 cards from our hands and draw 2 cards from our decks', said Jordan as he discarded 2 cards and drew 2 cards.

'Fine', said Freud as he discarded 2 cards from his hand and drew 2 cards from his deck. _I will discard my 2 monsters, their effects can be activated once they're in the graveyard ,_he thought.

'Then I'll activate a spell card, Nightmare's steelcage, no one can attack for 2 of their turns', said Jordan. 'That will do for my turn now.'

Freud drew a card. 'I summon Giant soldier of stone in defense position and I will end my turn.'

-GIANT SOLDIER OF STONE(ATK:1300 DEF:2000)

'Nice one Freud', said Kier. 'With that, Jordan cannot damage Freud for now.'

'Yes, Freud's got quite a deck', said Kristian.

'But can he win?', asked Jared.

'Hope he can', said Ronald.

Jordan drew a card. 'I will summon Ryu Kishin Powered in attack position and I'll end my turn', said Jordan.

-RYU KISHIN POWERED (ATK:1600 DEF:1200)

'Now I'll end my turn', said Jordan. 'Freud, you cannot defeat me with that weakling monsters.'

Freud drew a card. 'Let's see because I activate a spell card, Harpie's Feather duster, with it, all your spell and trap cards are destroyed', said Freud.

'What? You have that kind of card… ',Jordan broke off. If worst comes to worst then I'll have to use my God card, he thought.

A feather dusted all of Jordan's spell and trap cards, including the Nightmare's steelcage.

'Now that you do not have any spell or trap cards, I activate my face down spell card, Magician's burst! By tributing one monster I'm allowed to special summon any spellcaster type monster from my hand, so I tribute Giant soldier of stone to special summon the one and only… ',said Freud as he broke off.

'What? ',asked Jordan.

'Hey listen, it's Freud's chance to summon his best monster', said Ronald.

'Yeah based on the introduction of his words', said Ferds.

'I SUMMON DARK MAGICIAN! ',shouted Freud

-DARK MAGICIAN(ATK:2500 DEF:2100)

'No way Freud, you have that card', said Jordan.

'Yes, it is the star of my deck but not my strongest monster', said Freud.

'Impossible, Yugi had an extra dark magician to give to his descendant, could it be Freud? ',asked Ferds.

'We don't know', said Kristian.

'Now Jordan, I'll activate another spell card, COMBO BLAST! By discarding 1 card from my hand, 1 of my monsters can attack twice this turn, so I'll discard 1 card so dark magician can attack twice this turn', said Freud.

'No way', said Jordan. 'No way Gagua, you will not win!'

'Now! Dark Magician, destroy both of his monsters! DARK MAGIC ATTACK! ',shouted Freud as Dark Magician raised its staff and launched a larged beam of dark magic, hitting both enemy monsters.

-JORDAN: 2100LP

-FREUD:3300LP

'Then I'll set another card to end my turn', said Freud.

'My turn Freud', said Jordan as he drew a card. 'I will activate a spell card, dian keto the cure master to recover 1000LP.'

-JORDAN:3100LP

-FREUD:3300LP

'Now Freud, I activate a spell card, Forced reborn, by removing from play 1 spell card from my graveyard I get to special summon 1 monster from my graveyard', said Jordan. I will special summon Swordstalker in defense position.'

-SWORDSTALKER(ATK:2000 DEF:1600)

'But that is not yet it Freud, I'll show you my power, I activate a spell card, COST DOWN, by during this turn, all of my monsters in hand or field has their levels decreased by 2', said Jordan.

'What? ',said Freud in horror. 'I already heard of that card.'

'Yes then I don't need to explain much further of it, so I will tribute my swordstalker to summon, the card of my heart… BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! ',shouted Jordan in triumph.

-BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON(ATK:3000 DEF:2500)

'No way… he uses that? ',Ronald broke off.

'So he's one of the 4 Kaiba descendants', said Kristian.

'But he used the Blue eyes ultimate dragon to beat me easy', said Kier.

'This isn't good for Freud', said Emil.

'Condolence', said Jared. 'Just joking, Freud cannot lose.

'Freud's only hope is to summon his Buster blader', said Ronald. 'With each dragon on the opponent's field and graveyard, its attack increases by 500 points.'

'Now Freud Gagua! Say goodbye to your Dark Magician! BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON, attack dark magician, DESTRUCTIVE BURST STREAM! ',shouted Jordan.

Blue eyes white dragon charged and launched a jet of beam.

'Activate trap card, Scrap-Iron scarecrow, because of this, your attack is negated and guess what? Instead of going to the graveyard, it is set face-down again', said Freud.

An iron scarecrow blocked the dark magician, and it took the beam instead of the dark magician.

'Lucky! Freud has that one', said Kristian.

'But still Jordan has the most attack for now', said Emil.

'Then that will do for my turn', said Jordan.

Freud drew a card.

-JORDAN:3100LP

-FREUD:3300LP

* * *

NJ found Kristel at the 4th floor in some room.

'Kristel… ',NJ broke off, gasping for breath after running from the first floor.

'What is it? ',asked Kristel.

'Yeah, you're here to disturb us? ',asked Elisse.

'Yeah', said Marge.

'No, this is no joke, Freud and Jordan is dueling downstairs… they are dueling for you', said NJ.

'Huh, but Freud isn't a duelist and he might be hurt by Jordan, he might be hurt of Ra, no we must stop them', said Kristel.

'What? THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA? ',asked NJ.

'Long story, but let's find them', said Kristel.

* * *

'Jordan, I activate a spell card, DEDICATION THROUGH DARK AND LIGHT, by tributing dark magician, I will special summon from my deck… DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS! ',shouted Freud.

'This is good', said Ronald.

-DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS(ATK:2800 DEF:2600)

'And by its effect I will be able to add to my hand 1 spell card from the graveyard', said Freud as he took a spell card from his graveyard. 'I will activate spell card, Rush Recklessly, by activating it, my monster's attack increases by 700 until the end of my turn, so my monster's attack is 3500 for this turn', said Freud.

-DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS (ATK:_3500 _DEF:2600)

'But how? I won't lose fool', said Jordan.

'DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS, attack his blue eyes white dragon, CHAOS DARK MAGIC! ',shouted Freud.

Dark Magician of chaos raised its staff and launched an energy ball, hitting Blue eyes white dragon and destroying it.

-JORDAN:2600LP

-FREUD:3300LP

'I will end my turn', said Freud.

'Sure? Because next turn you'll be sorry', said Jordan. He drew a card. 'I decided not to do this but you're forcing me, I want Kristel for myself, so first I activate a spell card, fissure, the weakest monster you have is destroyed but since you only have one then it is destroyed.'

A hand from underground took and drained Dark magician of chaos, destroying it.

'I feel some fear', said Kristian.

'Me too', agreed Jared.

'Oh come on, trust on Freud', said Ronald.

NJ, Kristel, Marge and Elisse arrived.

'There they are', said NJ as he pointed the 2 dueling, Kristel was shocked.

'I activate a spell card, monster, I will revived from my graveyard, the card of death… THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA! ',shouted Jordan then he smiled.

'NO WAY! ',reacted Freud's friends by the lead of Kristian.

'Jordan! ',shouted Kristel.

'Oh Kristel, glad you're there, I'll show how much I love you, I'll kill Gagua! HAHAHA! He's open for now', said Jordan.

-THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA(ATK:? DEF:?)

'You…. Have … a god card? ', reacted Freud.

'Yes Gagua, so I pay Lifepoints until 100LP is left to me, that will be Ra's attack and defense, the amount I paid', said Jordan.

-JORDAN: 100LP

-FREUD:3300LP

'So since you're open and this is a shadow game, you'll be doomed', said Jordan.

-THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA(ATK:2500 DEF:2500)

'Jordan is brutal', said NJ.

'Freud mustn't stepped on his way, now even I cannot stop him', said Kristel.

'THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA! ATTACK HIM! ',shouted Jordan.

Ra covered itself with flames and attacked Freud, it caused a large explosion.

'FREUD! ',shouted his friends.

'Nice one Jordan', said Jordan's friend. 'Destroy him next turn.'

The explosion stopped and Freud was still standing but he's hurt, obviously, blood appeared at his chest but only slight, he was seriously hurt but he drew a card.

-JORDAN:100LP

-FREUD:700LP

'Jor-dan… it is my turn', said Freud as he drew a card.

Jordan was shocked. 'You're able to fight till the end? Then you might die after our duel, hahahaha!'

'Freud, just surrender! You cannot defeat Jordan in this case! ',called Kristel.

'See? Even Kristel says you're weak', said Jordan teasing.

'No… I activate spell card, Knight's of the castle, by this effect, I can special summon queen's knight, king's knight and jack's knight from my deck', said Freud. 'I special summon them in defense mode.'

-QUEEN'S KNIGHT(ATK:1500 DEF:1600)

-KING'S KNIGHT(ATK:1600 DEF:1500)

-JACK'S KNIGHT(ATK:1900 DEF:1600)

'What are you planning to do bitch? ',asked Jordan. 'You cannot be me by those.'

'What the heck is Freud doing? Recovering? ',said Emil.

'He cannot win if he cannot attack, by one hit Jordan will lose but Freud cannot defeat Ra, for each turn, if Jordan discards 1 card, Ra's attack increases by 300 points', said Ronald.

'Freud, come on! Just for now, stop! ',shouted Kristel.

'Kri-stel, it is like telling me to stop my feelings for you… now… because I must prove that after all, I'll be able to fight for you, so Jordan, I activate card of sanctity, we both draw cards until we have 6 cards in our hands', said Freud.

Jordan drew 2 cards and Freud 3 cards.

'Then what? Surrender?', teased Jordan.

'You're all mistaken, even if you injured me Jordan, you have not defeated me, so I sacrifice queen's knignt, king's knight and jack's knight… ',said Freud.

'What, triple tribute?' ,reacted Kristian.

'I fell something scary', said Jared.

'What? But no monster effects will affect Ra', said Jordan.

'Freud… ',said Kristel.

'TO SUMMON, this is for you Kristel, THE GOD CARD OF THE HEAVENS! DESCENT SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON! ',shouted Freud.

The clouds darkened then thundered then Slifer the sky dragon descented and arrived at Freud's side of the field.

-SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON(ATK:5000 DEF:5000)

'Since I have 5 cards in hand, its attack is 5000, for each card in my hand, its attack is multiplied by 1000, so sorry Jordan', said Freud.

'Who are you really Freud Gagua? ',asked Jordan.

'This is it… Freud is gonna reveal himself', said Kristian.

'Let's listen', said Ferds.

'I am the descendant of Yugi Muto and I don't have any parents now, I was raised by Cyrus and for the rest of my life, I never experienced love so I won't let you break my dreams', said Freud. His wound at the chest started to swell.

'Freud! ',said NJ. 'You're injured!'

'No… ',reacted Jordan.

'SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON, FINISH THIS! SKY BLAST! ',shouted Freud.

Slifer the sky dragon charged and launched a heaveny blast of beam., hitting and destroying the winged dragon of ra.

-JORDAN:0LP

-FREUD:700LP

'I lost? Impossible? Kristel… 'said Jordan, but he was embarrassed so he and his friend left quickly. 'Till we meet next time Freud Gagua.'

Freud hid his deck and turned off his duel disk.

'So that's why you were able to save us from Arkana', said Ronald.

'Freud, you're the one who saved us?', asked Kristel.

'Yes… ',said Freud, a bit weak now.

'Thank you Freud, thank you for proving that you're serious of your feelings', said Kristel.

'Kristel… I love you… ',said Freud, then he fell unconscious.

'NO FREUD! 'called Kristian.

'He's injured because of Ra's attack, let's bring him to the clinic', said Ferds.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7-RISING CHAOS**

Freud woke up in the morning, he was in his dorm. The last time he remembered that he was awake is when he won the duel against Jordan.

_Oh yeah, I summoned the Slifer in my duel, so they now all know who I am, but no one still knows of my past_ , he thought as he fixed himself. He had lost track of time, but he looked at his phone and it is Monday, meaning they have classes in the afternoon. He prepared himself and wore his PE uniform and went to the school campus early, about 9 in the morning.

'Hey bro, can't believe it right? Freud is Yugi's descendant, so he uses a strong deck', said Ronald. 'We will help him if he needs.'

'Hey, who wants to duel me? ',asked NJ.

'Yeah, you need practice right? Fine I'll duel you', said Kristian.

'What? No Kristian! You're too strong for NJ, no, I think it should be me or Kier or even Ferds to duel not you', said Jared.

'No, it's ok, this is just for fun, right NJ? ',said Kristian.

'Of course', said NJ.

They were in the front of the Gym. The day was good, the sun is shining well, so the day is hot and dry.

Kristian prepared his deck and placed it at his disk. NJ did the same.

-NJ: 4000LP

-KRISTIAN: 4000LP

'My turn, I will summon Alligator's sword in attack position, I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn', said NJ.

-ALLIGATOR'S SWORD(ATK:1500 DEF:1200)

Kristian drew a card. 'Let's make this duel thrilling NJ! My turn is here', said Kristian.

Ronald, Ferds, Emil, Kier, Daniel and Carlo were watching the 2 dueling.

'I special summon Cyber dragon in attack position', said Kristian. 'If you control a monster and I control no monsters then I can special summon it.'

-CYBER DRAGON(ATK:2100 DEF:1600)

'Guess what? I have a trap card! Bottomless trap hole! If you summon a monster with an attack of 1500 or higher, the monster is automatically destroyed and removed from play, what about that? ',said NJ.

A hole appeared below Cyber dragon and it was destroyed.

'I activate a spell card NJ! Cyber dimension, I can special summon any removed from play machine type monster on my removed from play zone, so I special summon… Cyber dragon', said Kristian.

'Nice one Kristian, NJ is a bit careless', said Daniel.

'Guess what NJ, I haven't summoned yet so I summon Cyber Phoenix in attack position', said Kristian.

'What? 2 monsters in one turn? ',reacted NJ.

-CYBER PHOENIX(ATK:1200 DEF:1600)

'Now, Cyber dragon, attack Alligator's sword, Evolution Burst! ',shouted Kristian.

Cyber dragon charged and launched an electric beam, hitting and destroying alligator's sword.

-NJ: 3100LP

-KRISTIAN:4000LP

'Now, Cyber phoenix, attack him directly', said Kristian.

Cyber phoenix glided from the air and striked Nj who was hit.

-NJ: 1900LP

-KRISTIAN:4000LP

'I set a card and that will do for my turn', said Kristian. 'NJ, now show me if you're strong.'

NJ drew a card. 'Yes, I won't give up! I activate the spell card, monster reborn, so I'll revive Alligator's sword in defense position, then I'll summon a tuner monster, Flare resonator! ',said NJ.

-ALLIGATOR'S SWORD(ATK:1500 DEF:1200)

-FLARE RESONATOR(ATK:1300 DEF:500)

'Nice move', said Kristian. 'Let's see what you can do with those.'

'Level 3 tuner, level 4 monster, Synchro summon! ',shouted NJ with hope.

'Oh that's nice', said Daniel.

'He did well', said Ronald.

Alligator's sword and Flare resonator went to a star-barrier and they disappeared.

'I synchro summon, SEVEN SWORDS WARRIOR! ',shouted NJ.

-SEVEN SWORDS WARRIOR(ATK:2400 DEF:2000)

'Nice monster you have there', said Kristian.

'I will use its effect, once it attacks, it gains 1000 atk during damage calculation only, so SEVEN SWORDS WARRIOR! ATTACK Cyber dragon! ',shouted NJ.

Seven swords warrior slashed its sword, destroying Cyber dragon.

-NJ:1900LP

-KRISTIAN:2700LP

'Then I'll set another card to end my turn', said NJ.

'My turn, I activate the spell card Rescue, I can add any monster from my graveyard to my hand, so I add Cyber dragon', said Kristian.

'Huh? But you have a monster and my monster is stronger', said NJ confidently.

'Now, we don't know who's winning', said Ronald.

'By lifepoints it is Kristian but by build, it is Nj's momentum', said Jared.

'I activate the spell card Polymerization, you know this well, I'll fuse my 3 cyber dragons in my hand to summon… the mighty…CYBER END DRAGON! ',shouted Kristian.

3 Cyber dragons fused together and Cyber end dragon appeared on the field.

Nj was amazed. 'I can't believe it, I am dueling one of the most legendary monsters in dueling history… ', he reacted.

'NOW, finish this duel, CYBER END DRAGON, attack SEVEN SWORDS WARRIOR! And then I'll activate the Quick-play spell card, LIMITER REMOVAL, all of my machine type monsters double their attacks, but during the endphase, all of my machine-type monsters will be destroyed, so my monster's attack is now 8000, enough to win, attack! ',shouted Kristian.

Cyber end dragon charged and launched 3 powerful, hitting Seven swords warrior and destroying it with its powerful beam.

-NJ:0LP

-KRISTIAN:2700LP

'I win NJ, but you did well', said Kristian.

'Thanks Kristian', said NJ. 'That was a nice game.'

* * *

At the Shadow stronghold…

'Nice one, now we have a few souls collected', said Marik.

'But this is not yet enough, we need more', said Dartz.

'Yes, and Jordan lost yesterday , that's why we lost 3 souls hiddenly', said Irvin.

'Hey, he lost to whom? ',asked Dartz.

'To a duelist named Freud Gagua', answered Odion.

'We will know who that guy is, we will know Freud Gagua', said Dartz. 'But for now, we're sure to win, one of the 3 God cards, Ra, is in Jordan's hands and he is my servant.'

* * *

Freud saw Kristel and her friends heading to the gym but decided not to show himself, then his cellphone rang and he answered it.

'Hello Freud', said the guy on the phone.

'Oh, hello coach Mourinho', said Freud, greeting at his phone.

'Freud, the beginning of the season 2012-13 is on November, but we need you here by October to start your training with the Real Madrid CF, and I as your coach says that you have a future here so finish your first sem fast.', said his coach.

'Ok', said Freud. 'But I must enjoy for now.'

'Well you must, you must leave as soon as your sem is finish, one of your teammates will fetch you there and you must join and go,bye ',said Coach Mourinho as he turned off his phone.

Freud placed his phone at his pocket and was quiet. _My happy days in MAPUA… my days here is coming to an end… _I must make happy memories with Kristel starting this day, he thought as he went to the Gym.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8- REUNIONS**

After classes they went straight home.

'But I can't believe it, we're doing nothing except activities in ECE100', said Kristian.

'Yeah dudes, so we're learning nothing', said Ronald. 'Hey there's your way, me, Freud and the others are not going to the LRT station, see you tomorrow.'

'Alright ', said Kristian.

'Goodbye, we're on our way', said Jared.

* * *

'Kristel, are you and Jordan ok? ',asked Justin.

'Of course but it's complicated, Jordan is focused more on DOTA', answered Kristel. 'I wish he'll be aware of his mistakes.'

'He better should', said Justin.

He and Kristel are waiting for a bus going to Dasma since both live there.

'And how about Freud? Is he your friend? ',asked Justin.

'He is my friend', answered Kristel. 'After all, he's a good guy, and he's ready to protect us, especially me.'

'Well, you'd better be close to him, he's going to Spain soon', said Justin. 'Time is fast Kristel, one day when you wake up his gone already.'

* * *

'Yugi, we must meet with Freud tonight', said Jaden.

'Huh? Why tonight/' ,asked Yugi.

'Yeah Jaden, why tonight? ',asked Yusei.

'It's all of a sudden, the Neo-Ghouls are rising, and Dartz has a new scheme, we could feel it, he has allies too', said Jaden. 'The dueling union must be revived once more.'

'Yes, I agree with Jaden, how about you Yugi? Do you agree? ',asked Yusei.

'I have no choice, Jaden is right, and I know that Freud is in his dorm at Intramuros by now, so we can meet with him at night', said Yugi.

* * *

Jordan went to the Shadow stronghold.

'Sorry for being late', said Jordan. 'Sorry that I lost to that duelist named Freud Gagua, but he has a God card.'

'It's ok Jordan, nobody is perfect so I know that you could beat that guy named Freud in your rematch someday', said Marik.

'Yes, I know you're too powerful', said Dartz. 'But we must continue in our mission.'

'Ok, my turn', said Irvin. 'I'll join the neo-Ghouls in collecting souls.'

'How about me? ',asked Jordan.

'For now, you need rest Jordan, but as soon as you recover, you have a special mission for me', said Dartz.

'Ok, I'll recover', said Jordan as he headed to his bed chamber.

* * *

_Freud jumped very high as he defeated Ribbons. He was very happy after he won, this means that his graduation ceremonies will continue peacefully._

'_I won! I won! I won! This is victory! ',shouted Freud as he won with his Dark Paladin against Ribbon's Raviel Lord of the Phantasms._

'_Our defeat means nothing, we may be defeated now but we will continue to rise to lay the world into our darkness', said Ribbons as he disappeared._

_Freud went closer to Ellai. 'You're safe now', said Freud. 'The graduation ceremony must go on, and as I promised, I'll love you, to show how much I love you, after our graduation, we will have a date.'_

_Ellai smiled, her friends, Rea, Marynel and Genevieve were happy but Ellai looked at Freud a bit guilty._

'_Why? ',asked Freud. 'Aren't you happy that the dark is no more for now? Are you not happy because starting this day on we could be happy?'_

'_Of course I am…but sorry Freud…sorry', said Ellai, tears began to fall on her eyes._

'_Huh? Sorry for what? ',asked Freud._

_Their other friends, Alec, Jaime, Pre, Marynel and Rea were listening, some were shocked._

'_Because Freud… my Phil-Chinese mother and her friend is into some business, I'm on a fixed marriage with a guy named Yuho Wei, so we cannot continue this anymore', said Ellai._

'_No… no… but Ellai, the power of true love must stay strong, I know that we love each other, that we will fight till the end…', said Freud._

'_I'm sorry Freud but I'm loyal to my parents also, so I'll follow them, maybe I'm not your destiny, maybe you're still to meet your real destiny, sorry Freud', said Ellai._

_Freud started to cry but he tried to stop it. 'Maybe I wasn't destined to be loved and to be happy, maybe that's why I lost my parents… ',Freud broke off._

'_Freud… I'm sorry', apologized Ellai._

Freud woke up in the middle of the night. It is a dream, he thought as he rose from his bed and looked at his cellphone, there was a message from Yugi.

_Let's meet later at the front of your dorm tonight._

Freud wore a long-sleeved jacket and went outside, at the front of his dorm, and as he arrived, as expected, Yugi, Jaden and Yusei were all there.

'Freud Gagua, long time no see', said Yugi.

'Yugi, bad tidings, Neo-Ghouls', said Freud.

'I know, that's why we're here, but I have a question to ask you Freud, are you still willing to protect the world after your sad past? ',asked Yugi.

'Oh come one Freud', said Jaden.

'I am still willing, the world is important for me', said Freud.

'Good, but to be able to win, you must collect the 3 Egyptian God cards, the Ra is the one whom you defeated, but the Obelisk is in its unknown whereabouts', said Yugi.

'But Freud, remember that you cannot protect everyone', said Yusei.

'I know that Yusei', said Freud. 'So we must win this war.'

'Good, the first plan is to release all souls collected by Dartz and his forces, doing so can prevent him from awaking Reshef', said Jaden.

'But even normal duelists are being defeated by those Neo-Ghouls', said Yugi.

'This isn't good, we must let the other duelists know this', said Freud.

'Joey, Kaiba and Zane already agreed to inform the others', said Yusei. 'But Jack Atlas is still unreachable. I think he's busy.'

'I think we must not let down our guard, from this day on, we must be able to stay strong once more, we must take this seriously', said Yugi. 'So prepare yourselves everyday, make sure you bring your best deck, anytime they can attack.'

'Yes, so I think that's all for now', said Jaden. 'But we will continue to do this for peace,'

'We must go on our separate ways to guard in different directions', said Yugi.

'I'll stay here', said Freud.

'I'll go to satellite square', said Yusei.

'I'll go further from here', said Jaden.

'For me, I'll go first to the domino city to meet Kaiba, see you guys', said Yugi as he left.

Jaden and Yusei bided farewell and they left as well. Freud went back to his dorm to rest.

The war is growing again, the dark is trying to rule once more, we cannot let that happen, I must protect them, I must sacrifice myself in order to let them have eternal peace, he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9- TRANSCENDENTAL POWERS**

Freud arrived at his room early with some of his friends, Kristian and Jared.

'We lost on a DOTA game yesterday', said Kristian.

'That's not good, they chose Slardar first', said Jared.

'I don't have anytime to play DOTA, I spent my whole time at my dorm yesterday studying then I fell asleep when it was late.'

'Yeah, our first quiz in Math12 is on Tuesday next week, it is no joke', said Jared. 'It is the hardest among all subjects.'

'It is as expected because it is Trigonometry', said Kristian. 'But me and Freud find it easier than the other subjects, right Freud?'

'Yes', Freud agreed. 'Since we are good in Math.'

Soon, Ronald, Kier, Ferds and Daniel arrived and they sat near them three.

'Guys, I know it is hard to believe this, but last night, Yugi came to speak to me about something important, he said that Dartz has a new plan, he plans to revive Reshef and put the world under the darkness', said Freud.

'Oh so that's why the Neo-Ghouls attacks', said Ronald.

'Now we know', said NJ.

'Not only that, if Reshef is awaken, then it will evolve into dark lord Hexus, and the only way to defeat the Hexus is to have the 3 God cards together, Yugi said that while they are attacking, we must stay strong', said Freud.

'But we're strong… although we lost to Arkana', said Kristian.

'The Neo-Ghouls are no joke', said Jared. 'I lost in a few turns.'

'Me as well', said Kier.

'I don't want you guys getting involved in this, but who will help me in my fight? Who are willing to join me stop the Neo-Ghouls and protect the world? ',asked Freud.

For a moment there was silence as Freud has expected.

'I will', said Kristian. 'I'm not afraid.'

'Me too', said Jared. 'I am willing to help.'

'And I', said Daniel.

'Freud we are all willing, we are to get involved if you are to get involved', said Kier.

'That's true, we will fix our decks soon and we will be strong to help you', said Ferds.

'Thank you my friends, now I am not alone in this war', said Freud.

* * *

'DIE! ',shouted Odion.

Mystical beast sersket attacked the Letran student and DLSU student who tagged duel against him alone, both were defeated.

'No… I lost', said the DLSU student.

'No way… the Neo-Ghoul won… ',the Letran student broke off.

'Next time, choose who you duel, now that I won, I'll take your souls for granted', said Odion as he raised his black item, the souls of the 2 duelists were taken.

'WAHHHH! ',both shouted in agony as their souls were taken.

'Yes, I won', said Odion.

The other duelists ran away as they saw what just happened.

'So, where's our next stop? ',asked Odion.

'We are to go to Intramuros, there's a lot more duelists to be taken there', said Umbris.

'Well done', said Odion. 'Then off we go then, for the plans of Dartz.'

* * *

After their Math10 classes, they went off lunch outside the campus.

'Men, Chela is really irresistable', said Kristian.

'Shutup green minded', said Jared.

They laughed and then they went to Kitchen basic to have lunch.

'It's very expensive here, the most cheap meal is 65 pesos', said Daniel.

'Guys, it's just for today, the next time we have lunch, we're gonna get back to where we have our lunch always, just for today to be different', said Ronald.

'Fine', said Freud. 'But just for today.'

* * *

Marik stepped inside the dark throne room to report to his master.

'All is well for now, we had captured a lot of souls', said Marik.

'Good job, the Neo-Ghouls have only lost a few times, and some Neo-Ghouls haven't lost since they're called the Neo-Ghouls', said Dartz. 'Our victory is soon.'

'It is soon and then they'll lay their heads under us', said Irvin.

'The chance for revenge is good, as I expected', said Dartz. 'Where's Jordan?'

'Busy I think, but he'll be here later', reported Marik. 'He's in Las Pinas at the moment.'

'Ah…let him refresh for now, soon he'll be pressured too', said Dartz.

* * *

'Ok class, our next topic will be about the Footnotes to youth, read it and on our next meeting we'll discuss about it', said Ma'am Canlas.

'Ma'am, how about those without books? ',asked Emil.

'Just share with your classmates, any other questions?', asked Ma'am Canlas.

'None', majority of the class answered.

'Very well, that's all for HUM10 today, see you next meeting on Thursday', said Ma'am Canlas as she left the room.

Freud and his friends left to go home already.

Freud was silently looking on Kristel. _One day you will be free of that Jordan Bacani and I'll show you how much I love you_, he thought.

'Come on guys, DOTA', suggested NJ.

'Men, we're busy after all, we have a lot of assignments especially Math10 and Math12 in that Wiley Plus', said Kristian.

'Maybe this Saturday', said Daniel. 'We're not busy during that day.'

'Yeah, just this lunch we played', reminded Ronald.

'Goodbye guys', said Freud as he headed to his dorm.

His friends bided farewell and went on their way, to the Lrt station.

Freud secretly went behind the City Hall, since he felt that something is wrong there, and as he arrived, he saw one thing only…

'HELPP! ',screamed a duelist as her soul was taken by a Neo-Ghoul.

'Hey! You're looking bad huh? You're soul is next', said the Neo-Ghoul. 'Do you dare to challenge me? Do you dare to challenge Lumis?'

'Fine, I will never let you lay darkness', said Freud as he placed his deck at his duel disk.

-LUMIS:4000LP

-FREUD:4000LP

* * *

'Kristel, we've decided to fix our division of work on our project on ECE100 today', said Elisse. 'Is it okay for you to have a meeting?'

'We must have a meeting today', said Mark Gonzaga.

'This is an emergency because this is the only time our group is free', said Roe.

'Fine, it is a project and must not be ignored', replied Kristel as the 3 headed to the library.

* * *

'My turn', said Lumis as he drew a card. 'I summon Metal worm in attack position and I set 2 cards to end my turn.'

-METAL WORM(ATK:1400 DEF:1400)

Freud drew a card. 'I activate the spell card, Harpie's feather duster, so all of your spells and traps will be destroyed', he said.

A dust storm wiped out all of Lumis' spells and traps.

'It's ok, it's just beginning', said Lumis.

'I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Gazelle the king of mythical beasts and berformet into Chimera the flying mythical beast then I activate Defusion to defuse them into the two monsters', said Freud.

-GAZELLE THE KING OF MYTHICAL BEASTS(ATK:1500 DEF:1200)

-BERFORMET(ATK:1400 DEF:1800)

'Nice but that's not gonna scare me', said Lumis.

'Well, let's see, I will activate the Spell card, The aura of chaos, I will discard 1 card from my deck to special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from my hand, so I special summon Iron knight in attack position', said Freud.

-IRON KNIGHT(ATK:500 DEF:1500)

'Now! LEVEL 1 monster, level 4 monster, level 5 monster… release…', said Freud as he used the 3 monsters as Synchro-material monsters.

'That… is synchro summoning', Lumis broke off.

'Now…I won't let you destroy the peace… Stars from the skies! Clustering together to form light…when light is bonded together…it is forming a new hope…go…SYNCHRO SUMMON! Crusader of Divinity! ',shouted Freud.

-CRUSADER OF DIVINITY(ATK:3500 DEF:3200)

'NOW! ATTACK! ',shouted Freud.

Crusader of Divinity advanced and smashed its sword, destroying Metal worm.

-LUMIS:1900LP

-FREUD:4000LP

'Guess what? I activate its effect, if it destroys a monster, it can attack once more', said Freud. 'Go, finish him! DIVINE SPELL!'

Crusader of divinity raised its sword and charged then launched a powerful spell of light, hitting Lumis directly.

-LUMIS:0LP

-FREUD:4000LP

'That's game, I win', said Freud.

'I lost… ',Lumis broke off as he disappeared.

'They disappeared again… ',Freud broke off. 'But this is over for now.' He headed back to Intramuros back to his dorm.

* * *

'Hey Kevin! You like Danica too/ ',asked Daniel.

'isn't is obvious? ',asked Kevin.

They were in front of the Sm Manila and Kristian, NJ, Jared and Ferds were there, hearing them.

'Then we cannot be two for Danica, only one can win, so we must settle this in a duel', said Daniel.

'Fine, Saturday after classes at the rooftop, no one will know except us boys', said Kevin.

'Agreed', said Daniel as he handshaked with Kevin.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10-THE OTHER SIDE OF FREUD GAGUA**

Freud and his classmates had their classes well on Math12.

'Class, as expected, our first quiz will be on Tuesday next week and the coverage is on the white board', said Sir Magcuyao.

'Oh no', reacted the majority of the students.

'Yes, it is the first judgement day',reminded Sir Magcuyao. 'Let's see your skills in Math12 A4 section! Let's see…'

'Ja-wor-ski!Ja-wor-ski!',shouted Jared.

'JAWORSKI! ',repeated the boys from behind and the class started to laugh, even Sir Magcuyao started to laugh.

'Laugh while you can, let's see, if you don't study seriously then you won't pass my exam', said Sir Magcuyao.

'How long is the quiz? ',asked Freud.

'Very long… the total is 100 points, and you need to get 70 in order to pass', answered Sir Magcuyao. 'So good luck…'

'70? Fine', said Enosh. 'I believe nothing's impossible if you're gonna take things seriously.'

'WOOHHHH! ',reacted the others.

Freud was a bit quiet and was looking at Mark who was very close to Kristel, seating beside her. _I don't want to think anything bad but if this gets worst, I'll show him how I take things seriously, I'll show him who I am_ ,he thought.

Sir Magcuyao left the room for a while.

Kristel and Mark were talking again and then both laughed.

Freud felt a tap and he turned around to see that it was Daniel.

'This is not good Freud… look at Kristel and Mark, they are getting close', said Daniel.

'Yeah, believe him Freud', said Jared. 'He never tells lies sometimes.'

Daniel game him a friendly punch. 'Seriously Freud', said Daniel. 'Even you can see the truth, see? Look!'

'I know', said Freud. 'And I don't want to get angry because no one knows yet how I get angry, how I lose my temper…'

'But Freud, you have to confront him or else he'll get in front of you', said Jared.

'You might be Yugi's descendant but if you don't follow our advise then you'll lose your chance on Kristel and Mark will eventually win, I know you don't want that to happen', said Kristian.

'Don't worry I'll follow your advises because you're all my friends', said Freud.

* * *

Jordan went to the throne room. 'Master I have hiddenly collected 10 souls to be offered for Reshef's resurrection', reported Jordan.

'Very nicely done, however Lumis lost yesterday', said Dartz. 'Still our souls are not yet enough.'

'Now Lord Dartz, I am going back to Las Pinas', said Jordan.

'Fine, but please bear this in mind Jordan, I am letting you to be in a relationship with Kristel because it is for good, but what is more important for you? ',asked Dartz.

'She may be important but my plans are more important', said Jordan.

'Well done', said Dartz. 'Do well.'

Jordan left the throne room.

Marik arrived with Irvin.

'We've won in some duels so we collected more souls', said Irvin. 'Although we know that it is not yet enough.'

'It is okay, as long as I know that you're doing it all to win then I will be contented on that but I'll be more happy if we will win', said Dartz.

'We will win this time', said Marik. 'This world is ours.'

* * *

Freud and his friends met Mark in the rooftop, as Freud have challenged him.

'We still have classes at 1:30PM', said Jared.

'It's still 12:00 NN so it is still enough for their duel', said Kristian.

Mark placed his deck at his duel disk as Freud did.

'Are you sure you wanna challenge me? I'm not really courting Kristel', said Mark. 'I am not lying…so we're having a shadow game.'

'Fine', replied Freud.

'Oh a shadow game? No way… ',Emil broke off.

They set the duel mode to a shadow game.

'I don't care', said Freud. 'What I saw is what I saw so let's duel.'

-FREUD:4000LP

-MARK:4000LP

'My turn, I summon Robotic knight in attack mode and I'll set a card to end my turn', said Mark.

-ROBOTIC KNIGHT(ATK:1600 DEF:1800)

Freud drew a card. 'I activate a spell card, Pot of greed so it lets me draw 2 cards from my deck', said Freud as he drew 2 cards.

'I activate a trap card, Jar of greed, it lets me draw 1 card from my deck', said Mark as he drew 1 card. 'You'll lose on me.'

'These guys are serious… ',said Daniel.

'The fire is hot like them', said Ronald.

'Now Mark, I will activate the spell card Polymerization, I'll fuse Gazelle the king of mythical beasts and Berformet into Chimera the flying mythical beast then I summon Dark crusader in attack position', said Freud.

-CHIMERA THE FLYING MYTHICAL BEAST(ATK:2100 DEF:1600)

-DARK CRUSADER(ATK:1600 DEF:1200)

'Wow', reacted Mark.

'Men, Freud and Mark are both strong duelists', said Kristian. 'This will be exciting.'

'We will see soon', said Daniel.

'I will attack your Robotic knight with Chimera! ATTACK! ',shouted Freud.

Chimera raised its wings and created a gust storm, hitting and destroying Robotic knight.

-FREUD:4000LP

-MARK:3500LP

'Then I will attack you directly with Dark crusader', said Freud.

Dark crusader raised its sword and advanced towards Mark.

'I will discard Scrap clock, any direct damage I take now is halved', said Mark.

Dark crusader slashed its sword, hitting Mark.

-FREUD:4000LP

-MARK:2700LP

'Then I'll set 3 cards and I will end my turn', said Freud.

'My turn', said Mark as he drew a card. 'I activate the spell card Dark hole, it destroys all monsters on the field.'

'What… ',Freud broke off.

'A black hole appeared in the middle of the duel field and sucked all monsters in.

'I activate the effect of Chimera, if it is destroyed I am allowed to summon 1 fusion material monsters used to summon it so I special summon Berformet in defense mode', said Freud.

-BERFORMET(ATK:1400 DEF:1800)

'It's okay Freud, I special summon Pitlord, if I have monster(s) in my graveyard then I can special summon it, then I summon Ryu-Kishin', said Mark.

-RYU KISHIN(ATK:1000 DEF:1000)

-PITLORD(ATK:2000 DEF:500)

'Pitlord is a level 5 monster while Ryu-kishin is a level 3… ',Kristian is analyzing.

'Now, I attack your monster with Pitlord', said Mark.

'Fine', said Freud.

Pitlord raised its staff and launched 3 flaming meteors, hitting and destroying Berformet.

'Now, Ryu-kishin, attack him directly', said Mark.

Ryu-kishin attacked Freud directly, hurting him.

-FREUD:3000LP

-MARK:2700LP

'Now I'll set a card and I'll activate the spell card Magnet adder, by discarding 1 card, I can add 1 level 4 or lower machine type monster from my deck, so I discard a card to add 1 monster, then I'll end my turn', said Mark.

Freud drew a card. 'I will summon Beaver warrior in attack position and I will activate the spell card…SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT! ',shouted Freud.

-BEAVER WARRIOR(ATK:1200 DEF:1500)

'Nice one Freud', said Ronald.

'With it, Freud can recover', said Jared.

'You know its effect well, for 3 or your turns, you cannot attack', said Freud. 'That will end my turn.'

'Wrong move Freud', said Mark as he drew a card. 'I activate my face-down trap card, dust storm, I can destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field, so I destroy your swords of revealing light.'

'What? ',reacted Freud.

'Then Freud… I will summon cute gadget', said Mark.

-CUTE GADGET(ATK:100 DEF:0)

'Now Freud, take this…level 1 monster, level 5 monster and level 3 monster, synchro summon! I synchro summon…the level 9 monster… Skywrath mage in attack position! ',shouted Mark. 'Now Freud…you'll suffer…'

-SKYWRATH MAGE(ATK:3400 DEF:2900)

'And I will attack your monster, go skywrath mage! ARCANE BOLT! ',shouted Mark.

Skywrath mage launched a very powerful bolt that hits and destroys Beaver warrior.

-FREUD:800LP

-MARK:2700LP

'Now, Freud, it's impossible for you to win', said Mark. 'I will end my turn.'

'Freud… ',said Jared.

'Uh oh', said Kristian.

Freud was quiet. 'I won't give up because I love Kristel', he said as he drew a card.

Mark is dominating the duel for now, but can he win or will Freud come back and show the power of true love?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11- THE HEAT ARISES**

-FREUD:800LP

-MARK:2700LP

Freud's field:

-Monsters: N/A

-Spells/traps: 3 face-down cards

Mark's field

-Monsters:

-SKYWRATH MAGE (ATK: 3400 DEF:2900)

-Spells/traps: 2 face-down cards

'Come on Freud, just give up', said Mark. 'And yeah…after all I'll win two times because one I'll beat you in this duel and two Kristel already has a boyfriend, gets? And by the way you cannot interfere their status but I can.'

Freud looked at his cards at his hand.

'Well guess what? You're wrong! Because my come back starts now… I activate a Spell card, Light from above! If I don't control any monsters then I can special summon any 1 level 5 or higher monster from my hand ',said Freud.

'What the hell is that?! ',reacted Mark.

'Nice one Freud, never-say die! ',reminded Ronald.

'But do you have a monster that has more than 3400 attack points?! ',boasted Mark.

'I will special summon Buster Blader in attack position ',said Freud.

-BUSTER BLADER(ATK:2600 DEF:2100)

'Guess what Mark? Buster Blader's attack increases for each dragon-type monster on your side of the field and graveyard by 500 points, Skywrath Mage is a dragon-type monster', said Freud.

-BUSTER BLADER(ATK:2600 DEF:2100) up to (ATK:3100 DEF:2100)

'Still Freud that is not enough', said Mark. 'My Skywrath mage has 300 points more attack than your Buster Blader', said Mark confidently. 'No one has ever defeated the strongest monster in my deck.'

'Then I will activate 1 of my face-down cards SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT! ',shouted Freud. 'So you cannot attack for 3 of your turns.'

'Way to go Freud', said Kristian.

'Nice moves', said Earl.

'Oh yeah he can survive longer', said NJ.

'Survive only? Not win? ',reacted Emil.

Mark drew a card from his deck. _Nice one, with this I can soon attack him once the Swords of Revealing Light is gone, but yeah that's 3 of my turns, it is taking me longer , _he thought.

'I will summon Spear Dragon in attack position and I will set a card and end my turn', said Mark. 'But yeah I activate a face-down spell card, REGENERATION of Mana, by discarding 2 cards from my hand I recover 1000 Lifepoints.'

-FREUD:800LP

-MARK: 3700LP

Freud drew a card. 'You're careless Mark, anyone who duels me must be careful of his/her every moves', said Freud.

'Why? Hahahaha you cannot defeat the monsters I have', said Mark.

'Well you're wrong, because you summoned Spear dragon and it is a dragon type monster so my Buster Blader's attack points increases by 500 again', said Freud.

-BUSTER BLADER(ATK:2600 DEF:2100) up to (ATK:3600 DEF:2100)

'But that's not all Mark, I activate a spell card, my favorite one…POLY-MERI-ZATION! I have Dark Magician in my hand so I fuse it with my Buster Blader on the field to summon, Dark Paladin in attack position! ',shouted Freud.

'WOOAA! ',reacted Freud's friends there.

-DARK PALADIN (ATK:2900 DEF:2600)

'No way… ',Mark broke off.

'Guess what, it's effect is it's attack points increases by 500 for each dragon type monster in the field or either player's graveyard, I have one in my graveyard and 2 on yours so my Dark Paladin's attack points increases by…1500 points ! ',said Freud full of energy.

-DARK PALADIN(ATK:2900 DEF:2600) up to (ATK:4400 DEF:2600)

'My card is unbeatable! I activate a spell card! SUPERNOVA EXPLOSION! I can only activate this once my opponent summons a monster, all monsters on the field are destroyed and inflicts 500 damage to your LP for each monster destroyed by this effect, so say goodbye Freud! ',shouted Mark desperately.

'Uh oh', said Kristian.

'Bad tidings', said NJ.

'Wait', said Emil.

'I activate Dark Paladin's effect and I can negate the effect of a spell card by discarding 1 card so I discard a card to negate your Supernova Explosion', said Freud.

'WOAAA', said Mark. 'No way…my last option.'

'And then I will activate Dian Keto the cure master to recover 1000LP ',said Freud.

-FREUD:1800LP

-MARK: 3700LP

'But that's not all, I then activate the spell card Diffusion wave motion…by paying 1000LP a selected level 7 or higher spellcaster type monster can attack all monsters on your side of the field Mark so I select Dark Paladin! ',shouted Freud.

'No…my record', said Mark.

'Now! Finish both of his monsters Dark Paladin! DIFFUSION WAVE BURST! ',shouted Freud.

Dark Paladin raised its scepter then it charged, creating a large energy wave then released it and launched it towards the Skywrath Mage and the Spear dragon, destroying them both and Freud ends their duel.

-FREUD:800LP

-MARK: 0LP

'That's what you call never-say die! You thought you already won well you're wrong! ',shouted Freud as he pointed himself.

His friends joined him to celebrate. Mark went closer to him.

'Freud… sorry for being rude to you…but yeah there are a lot of other girls there so I'll just find another one…', said Mark. 'We can be friends now?'

'Yeah, sure', said Freud. 'After all I just duel to have fun, that's my old habit.'

'You did well Freud', said Kristian.

'Nice work dude', said Daniel. 'Uh oh my match is next against Kevin on next week', he added.

They reacted excitedly.

'But the ghouls also comes for the souls of others…I shall reveal my real objective guys', said Freud as they were still at the rooftop.

'What objective? ',asked Mark.

'Yeah Freud, tell us', said Emil.

'I want to protect the others from the Ghouls and the dark forces…so I decided to forget my past and duel once again but I cannot do this all alone', said Freud.

'Ok you can count on our help right guys? ',asked Ronald.

'Yeah! ',they all replied.

'Thank you guys', said Freud as they headed to their room for their next class.

* * *

At DLSU Dasma Campus…

'It had been 5 months since we graduated from Highschool Ellai', said Agatha.

'Yeah I cannot believe it', said Ellai. 'Leaving the life that we had known.'

'But yeah Ellai, Freud is also away', said Agatha.

'Oh come on I wanna forget about him but yeah after all I'm a bit missing all of his efforts, without him my everyday routine is different now', said Ellai.

'Aiiyee Ellai, if you wanna see Freud just go to MAPUA', said Agatha.

'Let's go Agatha we still have an exam', said Ellai.


End file.
